Cicatrices
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Mon cœur battait. Il battait fort. Et il battait pour elle.


Je traversai les couloirs. Tout était si sombre ce soir. Poudlard se préparait à la bataille qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Et ce n'était pas la seule. Si j'étais sortis clandestinement du dortoir des Gryffondor à cette heure tardive, c'était pour rejoindre mes amis comme prévu dans la Salle sur Demande. Felix Felicis m'aida énormément. J'ai eu de la chance quand l'opportunité de voler dans la réserve de Slughorn m'avait été donné. Mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, cette potion me serait très utile. Et c'était ce soir qu'elle ferrait ses preuves. Je me sentais bien, sans stresse. Les couloirs étaient inoccupés, cela me laissait un champ parfaitement libre pour retrouver la Salle Va et Vient. Lorsque j'entrai, je perçu quelques rires. Rares étaient les rires depuis le début de l'année et cela faisait du bien d'en réentendre. Je croisai les regards des jumelles Parvati ainsi que de Cho Chang qui ne devait pas être ici depuis très longtemps. Je balayai du regard la grande salle bordélique, et vit voleter des cheveux d'or. Je plissai les yeux, et je la reconnu aussitôt.

Sans me soucier des élèves autour de moi, je me précipitai vers ces boucles dorés, imaginant aussitôt sentir leur merveilleux parfum et leur douceur incomparable. Je voulais la faire voler au dessus de ma tête, rire avec elle, la serrer contre moi, et l'embrasser. Quand j'arrivai vers elle, je souris et immobile, la contemplai avant de murmurer sur prénom.

-Luna.

Elle se retourna. Ses deux yeux bleus me figèrent sur place. Il m'était impossible de bouger devant sa beauté. Presque six mois sans voir son visage, sans la toucher, sans l'effleurer, sans lui parler. Ils avaient beau être passé vite, sans elle, ces six mois m'avaient semblé une éternité. Elle me regardait fixement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je remarquai une cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Mais je m'en fichai. Elle était magnifique. Je m'approchai d'elle, et lui ouvrit les bras, presque machinalement. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle se blottit contre moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, me chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux. Je resserrai doucement l'étreinte de nos deux corps et priai de ne jamais plus la quitter. Elle se détacha de moi, me caressa la joue, et rit.

-Qu'est-ce que toutes ces blessures, Neville ?

-Ne les regarde pas, lui conseillai-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle prit mon menton et me fit relever la tête. Son calme me désemparerai toujours.

-Ces cicatrices montrent ton courage, murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis une force inconnue m'envahir. Elle me trouvai courageux. Je ne me souviens pas que l'on me l'ai déjà dit. Cela me flattait, surtout venant d'elle. Elle me sourit, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et je la serrai encore une fois contre moi. Elle rit. Personne, ni même elle, ne pouvait savoir combien cette mélodieuse musique m'avait manqué. Son rire cristallin, sa voix fluette, sa peau si douce, ses cheveux dorés, son regard si calme. Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'ai été secoué d'un sanglot parce qu'elle s'est décalée et son regard est devenu consolateur. Elle m'a de nouveau caressé la joue et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

Mon cœur battait. Il battait fort. Et il battait pour elle.

Je lui ai prit une main, je l'ai serré, et j'ai approché mon visage du sien. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille, je n'avais jamais essayé. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je sentis un élan de bien-être m'envahir, le premier depuis longtemps. Je posai une main sur sa nuque et la collai à moi, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole à nouveau. Le temps d'un baiser ne dure jamais bien longtemps mais pourtant, il me semblait qu'autour de moi, une éternité s'écoulait. Une éternité magique et merveilleuse.

On se détacha l'un de l'autre, on se sourit. J'eus un instant peur que mon cœur ne transperce ma cage thoracique tellement il battait. Luna rit. Je ris aussi. Et une voix féminine m'appela.

-Neville, dit la voix. Abelforth à besoin de toi.

-J'arrive, répondis-je en ne lâchant pas Luna du regard.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et approcha ensuite ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Je reviens, ne bouge pas. » Elle me sourit, et je passai le tableau d'Ariana Dumbledore en n'oubliant pas de regarder celle que j'aimais une dernière fois avant que le tunnel ne se referme.


End file.
